UnClouded Vision
by carliecullenx
Summary: What if Elena finally realised that she was actually in love with the other Salvatore brother? But what does it take for her to realise this? Stefan is pushed to the extreme and someone is going to have to stop him, even if it means they have to end him.


**A/N: Another new story! This is my first Vampire Diaries story tho which is exciting! This was going to be a oneshot but my wonderful beta Hanna5693 encouraged me to make it longer so I'll be going back in time and explaining what has happened :) Hope you enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

(Un)Clouded Vision

Elena POV

I stood there in the darkness staring at the sight in front of me. The blood covered stake lying at my feet reminding me of the act that had just been carried out. I looked away to watch as the soil was thrown back into the hole. After the final shovel full he came over and took the stake, setting it alight and throwing it towards a pile of dry leaves he'd gathered. After the leaves took fire too, he slowly came back towards me gently touching my arm warily.

'Are you ok, Elena?' He whispered in the still air.

'...Yes. Now I'm sure, I'm certain of everything. Thank you. Yes.' I nodded my head in confirmation; however he continued to watch me, unconvinced.

'I'm sorry, Elena. But I... _we_ didn't have any other choice. You knew what was happening – what he was _doing_. We couldn't just sit back and allow him to continue – don't you see that? It's wrong!'

'Damon, of course I see that! And I'm... I'm glad it's over now,' I saw the doubt in his eyes when I said this, but it was true, 'No really, Damon – this is for the best for everyone in this town... for you, for me... for _us_.

Damon's head whipped up at my last sentence his eyes narrowing as he scrutinized me, deciding whether I meant what he wanted it to mean. We continued to stay like this, unmoving for a couple of minutes before he spoke, breaking the silence.

'Elena, you can't possible mean...' Damon murmured just above a whisper.

'I do, Damon. Stefan – he just clouded my vision; he stopped me from seeing anything else, _anyone _else. But now, I can see. I can see everything and _everyone_.' I tried to look at him meaningfully to get across to him how this... 'change of heart' had come about. 'Damon, I see you now and I can tell that Stefan... he could never compare to you at all. I'm sorry, it took me so long to realise but... I...' I trailed off in embarrassment, apprehensive of what I was about to say – should I open myself up just to be turned down? 'I love you, Damon'.

* * *

Damon POV

I froze, staring at her like a dazed little boy until I could fully handle and understand what she'd said. It was only a matter of seconds though until I closed the small gap left between us and brought her closer to me, with my hands in her hair I gently brought myself closer to her until our lips were brushing against each other. I paused to ensure she was ready for this but before I could ask, her warm lips were on mine and I immediately gave into her, her decision clear.

Once she could no longer breath I pulled back, resting my forehead against her as our breath mingled in the cold night air between us.

'As I love you, Elena Gilbert.' I replied, a smirk creeping on my lips as I thought of the hundreds of times I had wanted to say this to her. And finally I had. And it had been perfect.

She smiled up at me, blushing slightly and taking my hand she pulled me after her.

'Let's go home Damon.'

'Home – where abouts are you meaning?' I questioned her.

'Your place – I... I can't live with Jenna anymore. Not now I found out how they lied to me my whole life! Anyway, wherever you are is exactly where I want to be.'

'Are you sure about this? What about Jeremy?'

'He'll be fine – he's got Anna now. Anyway we haven't been talking lately... he found my journal... and he knows about _everything_ – about how I got you to erase his memories.'

'Don't worry, he'll forgive you. I'm sure of it. Now come on, let's go home.' Saying that – _'let's go home'_ – made me feel so... complete. Finally I had Elena Gilbert as my girlfriend – the girl I'd been in love with for what felt like eternity. Everyone thought I was the bad, evil brother but I was the only one who was always thinking about Elena and her safety, I was the one who would do anything, _be anything_ for her. Hopefully people would finally see that. All that really mattered though was that I loved her.

We walked home in comfortable silence and it dawned on me that this was the beginning of a new life for me. A better one, a happier one. One with _Elena_.

* * *

**A/N: Did you all enjoy it then? Tell me what you think and the more reviews I get the quicker you get the next chapter! :)**

** carliecullenx**


End file.
